Mother
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "E você ? Por que divorciou-se de Weasel ?". "Porque ele queria filhos, e eu não posso tê-los". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Harrry Potter é uma obra de J. K. Rowling.

 **Classificação:** K

 **Ship:** Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Miss Mantequilla. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **MOTHER**

\- Não é minha culpa, Ronald !

\- Eu não estou dizendo que é sua culpa, Hermione, pare de gritar.

\- Você acha que eu queria isto ? Presume-se que você tem de me apoiar !

\- Eu não posso apoiá-la !

Hermione baixou os braços que havia levantado durante a discussão. Olhou para Ron com olhos lacrimejantes e esperou que ele se tranqüilizasse e respirasse, antes de voltar a falar. Ele sentou-se de um só golpe no sofá bege, com as mãos escondendo-lhe o rosto.

\- Hermione, eu quero uma família.

\- Eu também quero uma família, mas há milhares de maneiras de tê-la. Não precisamos ter filhos para sermos uma família. Ou simplesmente podemos adotar...

Hermione achava, quando haviam começado a discussão, que aquela era apenas uma pequena briga passageira. Algo que eles resolveriam com um abraço e um beijo, como qualquer casal. O que não havia esperado era que ele fosse tão egoísta assim.

\- Eu não acho que... acho que nós deveríamos nos separar, Mione.

\- O quê... você está me deixando ? Está me deixando porque eu não fico... grávida ?

\- Não ! Droga... Hermione... eu sinto muito.

Atônita, ela sentou-se, quase em estado de choque. Olhou para o nada. Escutava o som do seu próprio sangue em seus ouvidos. E sentia as batidas de seu coração em cada uma de suas articulações.

\- Eu... eu **quero** filhos, Ronald. Eu os quero... desejo ser mãe. Mas você os queria assim tão logo a guerra terminasse, e tivemos discussões a esse respeito, porque eu achava que era cedo demais, e agora constata-se que eu simplesmente **não posso** tê-los, e, ainda assim, apesar do nosso desejo de sermos pais, você não contempla nenhuma outra opção para que o sejamos, e... me deixa de lado. Você me deixa de lado !

\- Hermione, dito assim parece terrível, mas...

\- Dito de qualquer forma é horrível. É simplesmente horrível, Ronald Bilius Weasley !

\- Hermione, por fav...

\- Saia da minha casa !

\- Como ?

\- Eu disse saia da minha casa !

Foi assim que Hermione Jean Weasley voltou a ser Granger. Ron voltou para a Toca durante um tempo, foram contratados advogados, e finalmente foi assinado o divórcio. Ron ficou muito malvisto por sua família e seus amigos, Hermione recebeu muito apoio, mas aquilo jamais serviu de consolo para a bruxa. Nada conseguiu atenuar a sua dor, nem o seu vazio.

Eles tinham tentado formar uma família durante dois anos, sem sucesso. Aos poucos, a frustração foi tomando conta deles, principalmente de Ron. E, com o passar do tempo, tudo acabou em um divórcio desastroso, um apartamento meio vazio e uma vida vazia.

Hermione trabalhava três vezes mais. Levava trabalho para casa e até mesmo ia ao escritório nos fins de semana. Fazia relatórios, preparava mais papéis, mal comia, e quanto a dormir, nem era preciso falar.

Tudo mudou quando, em uma noite, ela passou em frente a um _pub_. Estava voltando para casa depois de trabalhar até tarde, e chamou-lhe a atenção uma voz muito irritada.

\- Eu já lhe disse mil vezes que não, Astoria. É a sua vez de ficar com ele. É nisso que consiste a guarda compartilhada. É um fim de semana. Com o seu filho. Apenas três dias.

Desconcertada, ela deu alguns passos a mais e virou a esquina à sua esquerda. Ali, encontrou-se com Draco Malfoy em pessoa, com um bonito terno negro e os cabelos loiros despenteados, caminhando de um lado para o outro no beco estreito e comprido.

\- Astoria, por favor...

Viu como ele passava a mão pelos seus cabelos e virava-se. Os olhares de ambos encontraram-se de repente, e ela se sentiu constrangida e com vergonha ao ser pega em flagrante na sua análise. Ele não disse nada, apenas escutou o que Astoria dizia do outro lado da linha, torceu a boca e disse:

\- Astoria, sabe do que mais ? Faça como você quiser. Você não quer vê-lo ? Muito bem, eu não o levarei, depois não se queixe e nem diga que você nunca o vê.

E ele desligou, com o cenho franzido.

\- Olá - ele cumprimentou Hermione, como se não nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Olá - respondeu ela.

Olhara-se em silêncio por um instante, até que Draco lhe perguntou se ela gostaria de tomar uma bebida com ele. Ela aceitou, porque não tinha nada mais o que fazer. Passar a noite assistindo comédias românticas e tomando sorvete não era uma visão muito agradável.

Entraram no _pub_ e sentaram-se no bar. Ele pediu uísque, e ela, um martini de maçã. Uma bebida para mulheres, havia dito ele, com um sorriso sarcástico, mas agradável. Hermione riu suavemente e deu um gole na sua bebida.

Embora tivessem se encontrado em uma situação um pouco estranha, não era a primeira vez que acontecia. Depois da guerra, ambos tinham voltado a Hogwarts, e, naquele "oitavo" ano, ambos ficaram ligados de uma maneira estranha.

Apesar disso, eles nunca se consideraram amigos, mas sempre cumprimentavam-se ao se encontrarem. Não mantiveram um maior contato. Não contavam os seus problemas. Não estiveram presentes aos seus respectivos casamentos. Não sabiam nada um sobre o outro, mas se davam bem.

\- O que você está fazendo na Londres trouxa ?

\- Eu me mudei para cá recentemente.

\- Oh. É isso ? O que aconteceu com a sua mansão aqui pelos arredores ?

\- Ficou com Astoria.

E então ela se lembrou do que havia lido, há um ou dois meses, que o casamento de Malfoy havia desmoronado quase ao mesmo tempo que o dela.

\- Assim é que funcionam as coisas, Granger. Ela fica com tudo. Você que o diga, eu soube que você ficou com o apartamento.

Ela riu e enxugou uma pequena lágrima no canto do olho esquerdo.

\- Isso mesmo. Um lindo apartamento a poucas ruas daqui. Com um quarto a mais, uma bela cozinha, um salão espaçoso e dois banheiros. Sim. Um apartamento gigantesco para apenas uma pessoa. Mas não vamos falar de mim, diga-me, o que aconteceu com a, novamente, senhorita Greengrass ?

\- Ela é insuportável. E, além do mais, ficou grávida só porque era o que ela tinha de fazer, porque era uma sangue-puro, e os sangue-puros têm filhos. Mas ela não queria. Simplesmente cedeu à pressão da sua família e teve um filho, quando o que ela queria era gastar dinheiro com coisas fúteis. E você ? Por que divorciou-se de Weasel ?

\- Porque ele queria filhos, e eu não posso tê-los.

\- Oh, bem... eu sinto muito.

\- Não se preocupe. São coisas que acontecem.

\- Você não pensou em adotar ?

\- É claro. Mas Ronald queria filhos _dele_. Filhos ruivos que tivessem os genes Weasley.

\- E isso fez com que vocês se divorciassem ?

\- Dois anos de tentativas. Muita frustração. E o seu alto grau de egoísmo e estupidez.

\- Eu lhe disse, Granger. Weasley não tinha sido feito para você. Você merecia algo melhor.

E era verdade. Muitos anos antes, quando terminaram o último ano deles em Hogwarts, Draco tinha lhe perguntado o que ela pensava em fazer com a sua vida. Ela disse-lhe que iria procurar um apartamento, que começaria a trabalhar em um escritório de advocacia, e que preservaria o relacionamento com o mais jovem dos homens Weasley. Ele lhe dissera que aquela resolução era a pior de todas, mas ali morrera o assunto.

\- Você tinha razão. Sim. Pelo menos para você, as coisas não correram tão mal assim.

Ele deu um leve sorriso, e tomou um gole da sua bebida.

\- Um casamento de conveniência entre dois bruxos sangue-puros. Você sabe o que significa isso ? Que, se em um ano de matrimônio, não houver herdeiros, as pessoas vão começar a falar de você. E Astoria não suporta fofocas. Ela quis ter um filho para que não falassem de nós, não porque quisesse tê-lo.

\- E você queria ?

\- Eu sabia que ter um filho era algo que me beneficiaria, mas afora isso, sim. Eu queria um filho. Ser pai e tudo o mais. O lado bom é que não fizemos como Blaise e Martha, que tiveram de se casar tão logo terminaram Hogwarts.

\- Eu achava que era isso o que você pensava fazer. Fiquei muito surpresa ao ler na imprensa que você adiava o casamento. Bastante.

\- Por três anos, para ser mais exato. Eu achava que era cedo demais para que nos casássemos e sossegássemos. Eu queria ser um pai normal. Um pai que pudesse educar aos seus filhos.

\- E você faz isso ?

\- Scorp é o melhor filho do mundo. É genial. Olhe, ele tem sete anos, mas...

\- Papai !

Ambos olharam-se, surpresos, e voltaram os seus olhares para trás. E Hermione esteve prestes a cair do seu banco. Ali, na frente dela, estava a imagem viva de draco Malfoy. Mas em miniatura.

\- Scorpius, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Há quarenta e cinco minutos que o senhor deveria ter chegado em casa. Eu estava preocupado. Por isso, vim procurá-lo.

\- Seu filho sabe que você vem beber aqui ?

Hermione franziu o cenho, muito aborrecida. Levantou-se e agarrou o menino pela mão. Ele olhava-a, desconcertado.

\- Meu papai vem aqui desde que deixou a minha mamãe. Tia Pansy diz que é porque ele não supera o divórcio.

Scorpius falava muito bem. Calmamente, com olhos serenos. Com uma dicção perfeita. Os olhos dele eram castanhos, muito diferentes dos de seu pai, quando era um jovem um pouco mais velho do que ele. O olhar de Scorpius era mais caloroso. Como o do Draco Malfoy de dezenove anos, com quem costumava rir em segredo.

Vendo pai e filho conversarem - ou melhor, como o garoto repreendia ao pai -, Hermione lembrou-se das sutis aproximações entre eles, quando não eram mais do que jovens adultos. Primeiro, riam das mesmas coisas na sala de aula. Depois, um dia, ele ajudou-a a carregar os seus livros. Em outra ocasião, ela o defendera de um grupo de Ravenclaws que o chamavam de Comensal.

"A guerra havia terminado, e agora os verdadeiros criminosos estão em Azkaban ou foram executados, deixando as diferenças para trás". Aquilo ela havia dito naquela tarde de inverno, pouco antes do Natal.

Depois ele a ajudou algumas vezes a alcançar livros que ela não alcançava, nas estantes mais altas da biblioteca. Ela recomendava romances. E, finalmente, às vezes eles saíam para passear junto ao lago, vendo os tentáculos da Lula Gigante moverem-se calmamente sobre a superfície.

Aquele era um Draco calado, taciturno. Um Draco apagado, que a custo falava. Que a custo parecia existir. A situação dele, durante e depois da guerra, não era muito boa, e algo chamara a atenção da Gryffindor. Algo que fez com que ela quisesse conhecê-lo um pouco mais. Algo que a _chamou_.

Eles tornaram-se cúmplices. Tinham suas próprias brincadeiras particulares que entendiam e compartilhavam com apenas um olhar. Mas jamais se consideraram amigos. Nunca deram esse passo. Nem nenhum outro.

Já do lado de fora do _pub_ , Scorpius queria voltar para casa, para que seu pai lesse para ele uma história, antes de dormir.

\- Espere eu me despedir de minha amiga, Scorpius - ele olhou para ela, um pouco envergonhado, e ela sorriu brevemente - Espero não ter lhe dado uma má impressão.

\- Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará entre nós.

* * *

Eles não voltaram a se encontrar até uma festa do Ministério, à qual Hermione havia sido convidada por ser heroína de guerra. Draco fora pelo fato de ter muita influência em diferentes setores do Ministério graças ao seu dinheiro, que havia doado em várias ocasiões.

Eles bebiam, sentados calmamente em uma mesa, cuja toalha já estava manchada de vinho e de molho de iogurte. Já era o final da noite. Draco havia se aproximado dela com uma segurança que mal encobria um ligeiro temor.

\- Olá - ele cumprimentou-a, trazendo copos de bebida, um em cada mão - Eu trouxe-lhe algo para beber.

Ela caiu na risada ao ver que ele trazia a mesma bebida que ela havia pedido naquela noite em que se encontraram, poucas semanas antes.

\- Sente-se - ela convidou-o, batendo no assento ao seu lado - Me fale sobre Scorpius.

Ela sentia-se mal, mas queria tanto preencher seu vazio com uma pequena vida, que queria que ele lhe falasse da que tinha que cuidar. Foi assim que começaram a falar daquele garoto esperto e inquieto. Draco lhe falou de diferentes travessuras que o filho havia aprontado (como roubar um pote de biscoitos e depois culpar Mindy, sua tartaruga de pelúcia). Ela caiu na gargalhada, e, quando eles decidiram que estavam melhor sozinhos do que cercados por tanta gente, saíram para caminhar.

E foi assim que ela conheceu o apartamento dos homens Malfoy. Um apartamento grande, de dois quartos, com uma decoração simples, moderna e masculina. Com um monte de brinquedos perdidos por todos os cantos.

\- Um apartamento trouxa - murmurou ela, consternada.

Ele riu. Disse a Sally, a babá adolescente trouxa, que ela podia ir embora. Deu-lhe o dinheiro que lhe devia e um pouco mais para que ela pegasse um táxi. Depois, mostrou o apartamento a Hermione. Scorpius dormia tranqüilamente, abraçando Mindy com um de seus braços. Um de seus pezinhos estava descoberto. Hermione, com um carinho inato, agasalhou o garoto cuidadosamente. Depois, Draco convidou-a a tomar mais alguns copos.

Falaram sobre o último ano deles. De suas brincadeiras de adolescentes. Falaram de seus sonhos, suas vidas. E, embora, naquele momento, se tivessem sido mais jovens e mais inconscientes, parecesse o momento perfeito para beijarem-se e talvez terem feito sexo, não tinha acontecido nada disso. Embora tivessem realmente bebido demais, e por isso Hermione estava ocupando a cama de Draco Malfoy, enquanto ele descansava no sofá.

Assim aconteceu por várias vezes. Ela ia visitá-lo. Ou ele, a ela. Ficavam, às vezes. Ela cuidou de Scorpius algumas vezes, e ele convidou-a a acompanhá-lo em seus "sábados de cinema e pizza". Foi assim que, aos poucos, ambos voltaram a recuperar aquela confiança perdida com o passar dos anos e com o desgaste. Scorpius tornou-se uma âncora que os mantinha unidos, que os aproximava sob qualquer pretexto. E não foi porque tia Pansy tinha dito "Não me importa que seu pai esteja assim por causa da Sabe-Tudo Granger, se ela consegue tirar de você esse sorriso tão estúpido, quero que faça todo o possível para juntá-los. Porque você gosta dela, não é verdade ?", muito menos porque tio Theo lhe dera um galeão por isso. Ele adorava Hermione. Ela era carinhosa, bondosa e muito divertida. Por isso, ele absolutamente não se importava que aquela mulher de olhos ligeiramente opacos entrasse cada vez mais em sua vida.

Quando completara meio ano que Hermione fazia parte da vida dos Malfoy, ela finalmente abriu seu coração para Draco. Embora ainda continuassem se chamando pelos seus sobrenomes, aquilo não a impediu de contar-lhe sobre o seu maior medo e a sua maior dor: não poder ser mãe. Ela chorou amargamente, falando do quão destroçada estava por não ter podido dar um filho a Ronald, que já havia anunciado que iria se casar com uma bruxa holandesa que ele havia conhecido em uma viagem a Amsterdam. Ele a consolou como pôde. Sendo o homem que era, um Malfoy, não se sentia à vontade com os abraços e as palavras de incentivo. Então, fez o que o Draco do seu último ano de Hogwarts teria feito: escutá-la em silêncio e depois simplesmente fazê-la rir com uma piada sinistra ou mexendo com ela. E funcionou. Como quando ela estava estressada com os seus NIEMs. E como em todos os momentos difíceis que vieram depois.

Com o tempo, ele também se abriu. Contou-lhe que o seu casamento havia sido apenas uma farsa. Que ela era insuportável. E que divorciar-se havia sido a melhor decisão da sua vida. A guarda era compartilhada, infelizmente, pois Draco a queria apenas para si. Astoria era uma mãe um pouco negligente, mas, graças a Merlin, só via Scorpius um fim de semana por mês.

\- Desejo, para ele, uma boa mãe. Ele merece.

\- Sim. É um garoto incrível... - disse ela, enquanto os dois viam-no brincar no amplo tapete da sala de estar de Hermione - Umas com tanto e outras com tão pouco...

\- O quê ?

\- Eu desejo um filho mais do que respirar. E não posso tê-lo. E Astoria o teve, mas não o ama como deveria. É triste... e frustrante.

E foi então que Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin, sangue-puro e ex-Comensal da Morte, percebeu que a mãe perfeita para o seu filho era ela. Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor, filha de trouxas e heroína de guerra. Ela não falou naquele exato momento. Nem na visita seguinte dela. Ele não falou até quase passar um ano inteiro desde aquele dia. Quando já estavam há quase dois anos sendo amigos.

\- Quando está pensando em pedir a Hermione para se casar com o senhor, papai ?

\- Hermione e eu não estamos saindo, Scorp. Para se casar com alguém, primeiro é preciso conhecer essa pessoa muito bem, e, principalmente, apaixonar-se.

\- Tia Pansy diz que o senhor tem tatuada na cara a frase "Estou apaixonado pela Sabe-Tudo Granger".

Draco franziu levemente o cenho e estendeu a Scorpius a sua tigela de cereais de chocolate. Talvez ele gostasse de Hermione e considerasse que ela era a mãe perfeita para o seu filho, mas daí a considerar que ela realmente o fosse ?

\- Você gosta de Hermione ?

\- Eu **adoro** Hermione, papi. Ela é linda e cuida de mim. Desde aquela noite, o senhor não voltou a pisar no _pub_. E já não se irrita tanto quando eu falo com mamãe pelo telefone. Nem fica triste e histérico quando me leva à mansão. Tio Blaise diz que o senhor está sedado, e que esse sedativo chama-se "ficar babando".

Nota mental: não deixar seu filho passar tanto tempo com Blaise, ele lhe ensinava palavras inconvenientes.

Foi então que a campainha tocou repetidas vezes, com muita urgência. Draco franziu o cenho e foi abri-la. Só o que ele viu foi uma enorme mancha de cabelos castanhos. Ele escutou um gemido angustiado e lastimoso que atingiu o seu coração. Scorpius desapareceu convenientemente no quarto dele, e Draco levou Hermione até o seu quarto, para que ela se acalmasse.

\- Ron... Ron vai ter um bebê com Lotte... e Ginny voltou a engravidar... eu... eu...

Foi então que Draco a beijou, para aliviar-lhe a sua dor, sua angústia. Ele quis demonstrar daquele modo, com aquele beijo tão rude, grosseiro e desajeitado, que ela não precisava ter filhos para ser mulher. Que, embora um filho fosse algo incrível e maravilhoso, não tê-lo não significava ser menor do que ninguém.

Ela deixou-se levar, e finalmente eles tiveram o sexo mais prolongado e escaldante, como jamais tiveram. O tipo de sexo que agora se pensaria que eles deveriam ter tido no último ano. Talvez não tivesse acontecido, então, porque, aquele momento, já com trinta anos, era **o momento** de acontecer.

Nunca falaram sobre aquilo. Não falaram nunca sobre o seu relacionamento. Mas voltavam a se envolver. E a se envolver. E a se envolver daquele modo. Naquilo que ele às vezes chamava de erro, mas não era nada além do que outro motivo a mais para ser feliz.

Até que aquela manhã de março chegou.

\- O quê... você vai embora ?

\- Me pediram para ir a Berlim, para trabalhar em um caso muito importante, e com certeza eu vou ter de ficar por lá, é uma grande oportunidade. Eu preciso pegar uma chave de portal esta noite. Me desculpe, Draco.

Ela não sabia exatamente porque se lamentava. Ainda assim, para Draco aquilo definitivamente não bastava. Não queria que ela se lamentasse, nem que se desculpasse. Queria que ela o quisesse assim como Scorpius e ele a queriam. Assim como ele a _necessitava_.

Ele estava tão atônito que não foi capaz de dizer nada. Passou o dia em branco. Comeu mecanicamente, imaginando-a preparar as suas malas. Lembrou-se do toque da pele dela. O cheiro de canela dos cabelos dela. Lembrou que, embora ela fosse inteligente, a sua capacidade para aprender idiomas era nula. Lembrou que, uma vez, ela lhe disse que ele era a única pessoa que realmente lhe restara. E, por isso, ele deixou Scorpius na casa de Pansy, sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação.

Ele apareceu no Ministério, correu como um louco pelos corredores, pegou todos os elevadores que pôde e voltou a correr a toda velocidade. Ele a viu bem quando ela estava prestes a entrar na sala das chaves de portal internacionais.

\- Hermione !

Ela e Harry se viraram. O Santo Potter tinha ido para dizer adeus em nome de todos.

\- Draco...

\- Você não pode ir embora ?

\- Como ?

\- Isso... mesmo. Você não pode partir.

\- Quem está me impedindo ?

Harry olhava para Draco e Hermione, alternadamente, como se fosse uma partida de tênis. Para começar, ainda o surpreendia que eles se dessem tão bem a ponto de se chamarem pelos seus nomes. Era um pouco desconfortável que ele tivesse vindo correndo até ela, disposto a detê-la, antes que ela fosse embora para muito longe. Como nos filmes trouxas.

\- Eu.

\- Você ?! Ora essa ! Não me faça rir, Draco. Você não pode me impedir de ir embora. Isto é muito importante, e...

\- Talvez eu não seja motivo suficiente, é verdade. Mas há algo. Um motivo. Eu não sou perfeito. Fui Comensal. E problemático. Não sei consolar nem dar palavras de encorajamento. Sou cínico, e desagradável, e sarcástico. Mas há uma coisa que eu nunca vou fazer, e é permitir que você se afaste de mim. E de meu filho. Porque tenho certeza de que você quer ficar conosco.

Apesar daquele discurso, Hermione decidiu ir embora para Berlim, mesmo assim. Certa de sua decisão.

Decisão que demorou bem pouco tempo, pode-se dizer, pois, após duas semanas, ela voltou a Londres e não arredou pé, à noite, do apartamento de Draco Malfoy, que olhou-a estupefato, sem entender nada. Ela murmurou algo como "Eu senti muito a sua falta" e "Eu precisava vê-lo".

Sabem o que aconteceu ? Bem, Hermione mudou-se para o apartamento de Draco e Scorpius. Houve muita festa e muito riso. Foi instalado um belo armário para que Hermione guardasse todos os seus livros, e, por fim, decidiram formalizar o relacionamento.

Grande parte da comunidade mágica ficou muito impressionada. Astoria se indignou muito por seu filho viver sob o mesmo teto que a insuportável Granger, mas Pansy deixou claro que ninguém se importava com o que ela dizia, e Astoria teve de calar a boca. Harry Potter declarou ao Profeta Diário que estava muito feliz com a decisão de sua melhor amiga, que Draco Malfoy era um bom homem, e que lhes desejava muitas felicidades. Ronald berrou muitíssimo, mas Ginny acertou-lhe um soco à mais pura moda trouxa, e a conversa deu-se por encerrada.

Mas o melhor de tudo, sem dúvida alguma, foi que, um ano depois, aconteceu um milagre. Um milagre que Hermione achava literalmente impossível, mas que aconteceu. Um milagre de olhos cinzas e cabelos castanhos bem claros, quase loiro-escuros. Um milagre que cresceu dentro dela até ver a luz do Sol.

\- Isso demonstra que nós, os Malfoy, somos superiores até em engravidar uma mulher.

\- Oh, Draco, por favor...

\- Tia Pansy diz que este bebê é fruto de um amor muito reprimido. Mas tio Blaise diz que o que o que ficou reprimido por muito tempo foi outra coisa. Que outra coisa, papai ?

Nota mental 2: Definitivamente, **jamais** deixar que Blaise voltasse a pisar em sua casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, como eu prometi em "Self Harm" quando postei o novo capítulo, eu ia fazer uma pequena surpresa. Talvez não fosse o que se esperava, mas eu queria escrever algo mais próximo ao canon e à história original. Uma história que me surgiu de repente e que eu achei que era uma boa idéia. Além do mais, já que na semana que vem eu não vou poder atualizar a "Self Harm" por causa dos exames de seleção, eu achei que esta era uma boa forma de compensar todo mundo. :)

Espero que esta oneshot tenha sido do agrado de vocês. Reviews são bem-vindas, e obrigado por me visitarem aqui !

Com muito amor, Mantequilla.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução do fadom de Harry Potter, a terceira estrelando o ship Draco/Hermione (aliás, alguém teve vontade de dar alguns socos no Ron, durante a leitura desta fic ? Eu tive...). Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
